galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Misc 22 Ruger.docx
.22 Ruger 1 Kiloton bomb Explosive weapon with the explosive force of 1000 tons of TNT, usually nuclear devices, but conventional bombs exist with the same explosive power. Terran Anti Matter Weaponry is usually measured this way. 1st Space Kill Ribbon Military decoration and commendation given to members of the United Stars Space Fleet to acknowledge the destruction of an enemy vessel or space ship during a Combat mission 200 Immortals Group of Terrans selected by an enigmatic Entity known as the Guardian during the Terran Ascent. Of the two hundred Immortals only few became known to the general public and even fewer are still known and active today: Admiral Richard Stahl, Admiral Mc Elligott, Wolf Starr, Cherubim , Hadji , Peter Baker 32nd Colony The Purple Throat Shiss Colony that was completely destroyed by the White Throat Shiss. This event is sacred and a fight term to all Purple Throats who have sworn never to forget the sacrifice of the 32nd Colony. The Purple Throat Shiss of the 31 other colonies joined the Union 38 special The .38 Smith & Wesson Special (commonly .38 Special, .38 Spl, or .38 Spc, pronounced "thirty-eight special") is a rimmed, centerfire cartridge designed by Smith & Wesson. It is most commonly used in revolvers, although some semi-automatic pistols and carbines also use this round. The .38 Special was the standard service cartridge of most police departments in the United States from the 1920s to the early 1990s. In other parts of the world, particularly Europe, it is known by its metric designation 9×29mmR. 45 Colonies, the During the Pacifist Movement after the First Galactic war, Barbara Bonxer rallied 45 colonies behind her and threatened to leave the Union and form their own government. It reached its climax with the Storming of Pluribus by the Radical Peacelovers, the slaughter of eleven Representatives (the Hawks) and Barbara Boxners election to Union Presidency. The 45 Colonies so it turned out later were under Kermac psionic Hypno suggestive control. The Trial of Grandessa , 3014 established the guilt of 122 individuals, of which eighteen were captured Kermac Infiltrators. (See Trial of Grandessa). To this day the Days of Shame are observed on 44 of the 45 Colonies and subsequent generations on these Colonies formed the New Hawk Party. 50 cal revolver The Smith & Wesson Model 500 is a five-shot, double-action revolver produced by Smith & Wesson, firing the .500 S&W Magnum cartridge. It is built on S&W's largest frame, the X-Frame. The manufacturer claims it is the "most powerful production revolver in the world today".[2] The Pfeifer Zeliska .600 Nitro Express revolver is more powerful but it is not a "production" revolver. The Model 500 can fire a bullet weighing 350 gr ( 22.7 g; 0.8 oz) at 1975 feet per second (602 m/s) generating a muzzle energy of over 3,030 foot-pounds force (4.1 kJ) Articles, statements, and opinions vary widely on this firearm. Any of the available bullet weights can be relied on to take game at a range in excess of 200 yards (183 m), a feat matched by only a handful of other handguns 56th century Century from which time trapped Wolf Starr came. Wolf Starr’s time and universe is quite different from this reality and it is generally accepted that Wolf Starr cannot return to his Reality as there are too many to choose from and that there is no reliable technology to travel ahead in time. 7.62 x 51 mm The 7.62x51mm NATO (official NATO nomenclature 7.62 NATO) is a rifle cartridge developed in the 1950s as a standard for small arms among NATO countries. It was introduced in U.S. service in the M14 rifle and M60 machine gun in the late 1950s. The M14 was superseded in U.S. service as the infantry adopted the 5.56x45mm M16. However, the M14 and many other firearms that use the 7.62x51 round remain in service, especially in the case of sniper rifles and machine guns. The cartridge is used both by infantry and on mounted and crew-served weapons mounted to vehicles, aircraft and ships. A the Mighty Military leader of the Furze, a Hominid shaped species of the Downward Sector. A the Mighty was the Commanding officer of a Space fleet encountered by Captain Erica Olafson. A the Mighty removed himself from all offices and command positions after the second encounter and it is generally believed looked for a life as monk among a pacifistic religious tribe of his kind. abduction stories The terms alien abduction or abduction phenomenon describe "subjectively real memories of being taken secretly and/or against one’s will by apparently nonhuman entities and subjected to complex physical and psychological procedures.” People claiming to have been abducted are usually called "abductees" or "experiencers." Typical claims involve the experiencer being subjected to a forced medical examination which emphasizes their reproductive system. Absolut Vodka Alcoholic liquor from Earth. A clear spirit often mixed with other liquids Academy Aspirant Individuals wishing to join the United Stars Space Fleet Academy having completed the initial tests but are not yet accepted as Cadets. Technically a military rank without any privileges. Academy, the Place where Cadets are trained to become Officers. Even though there are many Academies civilian, academic and military. If a Union citizen speaks of The Academy they generally refer to the United Stars of the Galaxy Space Fleet Academy. Ace 1) Term for a Terran playing card value. 2) Term applied to a Fighter Pilot with more than ten confirmed kills. Adams Port Admiral Mc Elligott Admiral of the Fleet Admiral Stahl Admiral Webb Aera Denial Drone Afghanistan or Iraq wars Agent Johnson Agent Miller Agra Bot Agra Marine Agresso Level Agro product Purchaser Agurus, USS Special equipped Battle Ship. Used by NAVINT. (Naval Intelligence) Unlike regular battle ships the Argurus has very limited offensive capability, no fighter bays and no Marine Contingent or Space Assault Equipment. Instead much emphasis is put on stealth with chameleon shields. Increased sensor capability and scrambling systems. AI Artificial Intelligence Aikido Airlock Set of doors on a space ship or space station, allowing to enter or leave the ship without losing all air pressure or exposing the ship to the vacuum of space. Usually one door is closed, the air pumped out and then the outer door opens. Entering is vice versa. Being Spaced is a form of execution accepted as form of capital punishment by the United Stars Fleet. Alberts (Al) Aldoor System Alegri Alice Alice in Wonderland All Terrain Boots All White Nestling All Xeno Intelligence Operations Monitors Alpha Centauri Alpha Wing Alvor's Cove Alyia Lichfangh Amboo-Du, Cadet America American Imperalist Amuse-Matic Ancient Challenge Ancient Egypt Andromeda Galaxy Angel of death Annaplois Anti Christ Anti Tachyons Appletree, Cadet Applicant Aquavit Araneae Archa Archer, Lt. ARCHIMEDES Area 51 Argus Satellite Arlboro Arlboro Hegemony Arm Cannon Armed Forces and Society Armenian gangs Armory Army Colonel Army Ranger Arnske Clan Arnske, Sif Arsenal Arsenal Defense Fleet Arsenal gate Arsenal Guard Arsenal II Arsenal III Arsenal IV Arsenal IX Arsenal System Arsenal V Arsenal VI Arsenal VII Arsenal VIII Arsenal X Arthur's Arthur's Swine and Dine Arti Grav Arti Grav propulsion boots Arti Womb Arti Wombs Artificial Gravitation ASAP Ascent Ascent, Galactic Aseir Aseir Asgard Aspar Nebula Assassin Assimov's Laws ATF Atlantic Coast Aunt Freydis Aunt Sonja Aurellius, Lieutenant Auto Bot Auto Doc Auto Doc Auto Dresser Automatic doors Auxillary Space Craft Development AXIOM AXIOM computers AXIOM is a secret Government Agency Azey, Cadet Azeytytalitonitusiviy B the Miniscule Bachelor Housing Back up Brain Bagele mit lox und Schmier bagels Baghdad Balder Balder, Planet Balford Strand Barber Barber Bare Boulder Bare Boulder Mining Colony Bare Rock Barrow System Bart Mc Donald Basic Command Guidelines Basic School Basic School basic Training Battle Arenas Battle Engineer Battle Nanite Sprayers Battle nanites Battle Shields Battle ship Battle Stations BBQ Beach walk Bearded Virgin Beechnut Bellybutton Talking Zombie Benny Benny Brass-knuckles Beretta Bernadine Rice Bernhard Rossellini Betsy Big Boat, the Big Brown Objects Big R Big Test, the Bill Bio Neuro Components Bioflex Mask Bioflex Mask Biometric Data biometric scanner Birth Factories Birthday Suit Bismuth Bison Black Belt Black Cloud Black Cloud Black robe Black Tentacle Bloob Black Velvet Suit Blackberry Blaster Blaster, Energy Bloomingdales Blowdart Blue Moon Blue Streamer Fish Blue-Blue-Red Body Snatcher Bóndi Bone yard Valley Bonneholm, Commander Book of Legends Border Patrol Boron Boston at the University. Boulder Class Box, the Brainwave Pattern Brenda Brhama, USS Briaaad Brian Solis Bridge, the Bridge, the Brig Bright Shine Station Brisbane , Colony BUB Buck Rogers Buffalos Bull Shit bumper cattle guard Burg Burt By Supra C the Weak Cadillac Cairo Califerm Call girl Call Sign Camden's Dry goods Camels Camp Allure Camp Allure Camp Idyllic Camp Idyllic Candy Bar Captain Nagfir Captain the Olafson Captain Tiberius Captain Wills Captain Zezz Captain's Treasure Cara's World Cargo Drone Cargo Floater Cargo Handlers Carhart Rancher jacket Carpet Carrows, Lt. Cartel Cateria Commander Cateria's World Cattle Baron grill Caucasian Celtest Depot CENTRON Cerberus Robot Chainmail Shirt Channel Seven Charlie Charron Charron Cheeka Cherry Cobbler Cherubim Cherubim Cherubim Cherubim Cherubim killer Cherubim killer Cherubim the Angel of death Chief Concise Chief Harboro Chinese Juggernaut Choppers Chow Line Christ Christ Chrysler Land Speeder Church of the Dark One CIA CID Cigarettes Cigarettes Cigars Circle of Elders Circle of the Eldest Cirruit Cirruit CITI Citizen ID Citizen Implant Citizen Machine Citizen, Union Clan Wars Clans, Great Clans, Lesser Clark Kent Class A Star Port Class B Star Port Claudia Saunders, Clicks Cloud Clovis Clusen, Lt. Cockroach Code Key Code Key Surgery Colgate Body Hygiene Center Collector Mirrors Colonial Terran Colt Colt 45 1911 Combi Grenade Command Deck Commandant of the Academy Commander Larson Commander Wilson Commandrix Saran Honor Legion Commissioner’s Communications Computer Computronic CON, the Conformatic Chairs Container Chain Tugs Continuums Contour Mirror Thing Coreward Sector Corporal Corporal Rengar Corporate Clone Revolt Costume Emporium Cotton, Commander Court martial CPR Crazy George's Place Cred Strip Credit Units Creme Pie Critical Incidents of Leadership Crocodile Face crop circles Cross Gender Cross Gender Convention Cryostasis Curt the Cyberarm Cybernetic Enhanchement Cybernetic Occular Enhancers Cybernetics D 12 Shuttle D 30 Shuttle D Deck Saloon D the Insignificant Dai Dai Artifacts Dai Clans Dai Escape Pod Dai Mother Dai Sphere Dai Thaan Dai Thaan Pirates Dai Warrior Heads in Resin daily Activity Report Dai-Thaan Patriarch Daniel Station Dark Cloud Dark Green Slime Dark One Dark Temple Darkblade Darkum's Name Darkwind Data Cranium Sleek 5 Data Head Dave Phillips Dave Studson’s Welding and Well Digging Day Code DE Blaster De La Lupe De Noir Ships Deanann DEB Deberaux, Mr. Deep Blue Orbital Attack Deep Vault Deere Crawler Defense Bunker defibrillator Deimos Dennis Dennis Andelli Dennis Andelli Dent, Admiral Department of Homeland security Department of Public Safety Department of Terran Law Enforcement Departure Window Derek Simmons DeskCom Destroyer Suit Destroyer Suit Combat knife Devastator Knights Devi Devil DEV-Rhino 14 Diamo Plast Diamo-Plast Monofilament nails Diamo-Plast window Dillon XM134 Gatling gun Dim Shields Direct Access Panel Direct Energy Blaster Directed Energy Blaster Directed Energy weapon Dirt Side DNA DNA evidence Doctor Mueller Dominator, USS door man Dorashi Dai Dorm Eldest Dorothy Festival Down Downward Sector Dr. Alchemist Dr. Hereford Dr. Isah Dr. Isah Dr. John Smith Dr. Sam Neuberger Dr. Smith Dr. Smith Drag Queen Peagant Dragon IV Drawing Room Dress Uniform Driving Mirrors and Periscopes Dulles Duncan Duncan's Cooking Dunhill cigarette DuPont lighter Dura Plast Duranium Duro Crete Duro-Crete Duster Dusty Duty Sedan Dyson Sphere E4 Petty Officer Earth Earth Earth and Sol Symbol Earth Enforcers Earthers Ebor Letsgo Eccymoses e-cell Eckbert Egill Skallagrímsson Egyptian Eight Planet Legend Eight Tri El Paso Elbhard Auditorium Elder Elders Eldest of the Elder Eldest, the Elfi Elfi Elfiatra Petetis Elfiatra the Precious Elik Swenson EMP Emperor Soron the III EMT Encyclopedia Galactica Energy Blaster Energy Plasma Enforcer. Engineer Engineering Engineering Bee Patch Engineering Language Engineering Robots Enroe Civil War Enviromental Tanks Environmental Environmental Services E-Pad Eric Olafson Eric Olafson, Captain Erica Olafson Escalators Eternal, The Europa, Moon Ex marine Exchange,the Exo Loads Exo Terrestial Exobiology Auxillary Lab Explorer Fleet Extra Terrestrial activity Extreme Suit F-9 Paralysator Falcon Cloak Family Sub Fanger Fur Fangsnapper Fangsnapper Fangsnapper Fur Coat Fast Clipper Faulty Suit Scenario FBI Feather-Dress Federal authorities Federal Law Federal law Federal Xeno Department Feedlots Fenris-Eel fiancée Linda Field Evaluation Test Field Mess Kit Fighter School Film Cup Fin Stew Fiona Ragnarsson First Son of Darkness Firsthand Account Fist and Iron Period Flagship Dragons Flasher Fish Fleet Boy Fleet Command HQ Terra Fleet Standard Ice Cream Fleet Transponder Fleet Uniform Fleet, the Flesh Worms Flex Armor Suit Flight Attendant Robot Flight Suits Flight Wing flying fuck Flying Saucer Food Fight Fort Mason Free Space Freki Freon Hegemony Freya Freya Malmborg Freydis, Aunt Friends of Earth frilly lace bra Fringes, the Frozen Fur in the Darkwind FTL DE FTL DE Turrets full bird Colonel full metal jacket bullets Fulran Morsel Furry Beast Furze Galactic Chronicles Galactic Community Galactic Council 2nd Galactic Council, 1st Galactic North Galactic Rim galactic Year Galaxy, the Galmy, Cadet GalNet GalNet Booth Galympics Garbini Gardar Svavarsson Garden of Eden Gazelle Scouts GC GC Raider Gender Change Parlor Gender Disorder General Alyica Lichfangh General Quarters Genetic Tailoring Gentleperson Gerhard Olafson Geri Geri and Freki Wolfs German German-Irish gibberish Ghost Giant Spider Giants Giga Parsec Gigamon Glavan Sector Global Hawk drone Globular Cluster Glove, thrown God Usen God without a Name Gods mighty sword Golden Merchants Golden Ones Golden Sleeve rings googolplex Governor GPS Granger, Lieutenant Grappling Hook Grav Boots Gravo Mine Gray Lines Great Chief Seven Feathers of the Mescalero Great Clan Great Clans Green Beret Green Eden Green Eden Green Hell Grimm Reaper Growing Vats GST Guarded” blue Guardian Guardian of the Deep Vault Guardians Gulliver Class Freighters Gustav Aikson hair trigger Halloween Halverson's Dark Handmaiden Hangar Deck 12 hans Kleinschmitt Hans Neugruber Har-Hi Har-Hi Harkun Harman's Village Harold's Merchantile Harpoon gun Harpoon Turrets Harpooner Harpooner Knife Harris Harris, Captain Harry Harry Schulman Harstad Fjord Harvest 12 Hawkins Omniverse H-B-Q Healing of the World Heaven Heidelberg Psionic Index Heiden Heilbronner Heimdahl Heimdall Heinrich Steinmann Hel Helga Olafson Hell Helm Helmet of the Hunt Helms Man Hermit Hernandez Hacienda Hertz Rental Hex-Dim High Priestess of Ra High Representative High” Amber.” History Sociology Scientists Hive Planets Hoechst Drug and Pharma Hogun's Inn Holder of the Sacred Ankh Holdia Holdian Holiday Inn Holo Dye Holstein, Planet Holstin, Cadet Holy One Homosexuality Honda-Benz-Quon jan Corp Honing Oil Honing Stone Honor Code Hornet Hot Standby Hudson Huglan Huglan with Squiggle Worms Huhgavh Hullsk Snakes Human Humanoid Humanoid with Horns Humans Hunt sub Hunt, the Hymn, Union Hyperion, USS Hypno Suggestion I Board IBT IBT dedicated Iceberg Icsein System ID Lock Igloo Cooler Illegal Immigrants Immortality Imperial Hounds Incident in Roswell Inertia Dampers Inmate Routine Innermost Shell Insectoid Intelli Fab Inter Base Transport Unit International Pickup Truck Interspace Introduction to the Concepts ... Intu Helmsmann Intuitive Controls Io I-phone Iran Iron Wood ISAH Drive ISAH Drive ISAH Pod Isah, Dr. Isegrim Isegrim Olafson Iso Tex IST Istee Da Notham Jaffa JAG Jan Burns Jeezuz Jeezuz Jerusalem Jesus Hernandez Jim John Barber John Smith Jones Jones Port Jupiter, Planet Justicia statue Kansas System Karlstad Karmat, the Ker Blaster Kerm Kermac Duo Mine Kermas Key, the KGB Khari-Da Fighter KIA Kikenny, Planet Kilo Load Klack,the Knnk Korea and Nam KP Bot Krabbel Kuiper Belt Lady Mask Land Walkers Mystery Land Warrior System Landing Platform Large Planetary Base Law Enforcer of the Terran Empire Law of Space LEGO Factory LEGO III nanite factory Leif Swenkjard Leikson, Leif Lesser Clans Letsgo Helen Letsgo, Commander Leyland Leyland Leyland Military Shuttle LI Treshold Lieutenant De la Lupe Lighthouse System Lightyear Liguanian Limbur Limbur Lincoln town car linear computational speed to about sixty trillion operations. Linfas Lingodan Lingu Processor Loader's Country Locust Lohir Loki Loki III Torpedoes Loki Torpedo Loki Torpedo Loki, God Loki, Planet London Fog Coat Lone Star Lone Star State Long Night Long Trip Longnight Lora Grayson Lothar Lothar Lothar Ironfist Olafson. Lothar Valthim Lotus Position lower Manhattan Lt. Barkley Lt. Homer Lt. Voglgard Lt.Clusen Lt.Heinlein Luke Griffin Luna M 32 M-0 M-0 Galaxy Mafia hitters Mag-Enforcer Magic Mali-Tech Mali-tech Suits Malmebergs Maltyr, Planet Manhattan Project Mao Mao Mao,Mr. Marine Maritime Mark, the Mars, Planet Master Command Console Master Leik Matter transformation mc Burger Mc Donald's Mc Elligot, O'Brock Mc Swines Mead Med Bot Med Tech Medal of Honor Medical Branch Medical Examiner Medium Planetary Base Mega Corp Mega Parsec Mega Pedes Memo Fab Memory Crystal Mentors Mercury, planet Merkus, Lt Mescalero Mescalero People Meteor Type VI Freighter Methane Breathers Metron MIA Michigan, USS Micro Jump Middle East Midshipman Midshipman Midshipman Country Midway Station Midwife Mighty Wagon Miglar, Lt. Milieu, Lt. Commander Miligard's Harpoon and Axe Milipede Burrowers Millennia Milzaar Mirror thing Mirrored Faceplate Mitzitrone Mix ,the ThreeOz Molecu Scan molecular fire money laundering Mongolian Desert Mono Blade Monofilament knife Monofilament Sabre Moon, the Morse Code Morthil, Cadet Mossad Mother machine Mother of God Mother of God Motorola MP Mr. Alien Mr. Burns Mr. Clean Mr. Flensburger Mr. R. Mr. Smith. Mr.R Mr.Shallow Ms. Jackson Ms. Johnson Ms. Winters Ms. Winters Mudworm Hunting Muhammad Muhammad Multi com Multi Task Console Multi Task Micro Satellite drone Murphy Chaos Field Mylar Intelli-Fibers. Mylar Syntho Muscles Mythor Nabomhar Clan Naglag position Naked Neutrum Naked Tarzan Nanite Nanite factory Nanite Food nano tube Flex skin nano weavers Nardir System Narth Narth Civilization Narth Garment Narth Prime Narth Supreme Narth Supreme Narth, Individual Narth, Planet the NASA Nastooh National Galactic Show National Galactic Society National security NAVINT Navy Black Naxwax, Cadet N'Buga Neanderthal Nebula III NELSON Neo Viking Neo Viking Movement Neo Viking Pirates Neo Vikings Nepomuck III Nepomuck System Nest Sharer, Admiral Neugruber,Hans Neural Uploading Neuro Ripper Neuro-H Nevin Street Station New Algiers New Mexico New samoa New York Police New York Police detective New York Times New Yorker humor Newport, Academy Nifleheim Laws of Tradition Nilfeheim Ninja No one showed up Scenario Nobane System Nolch Nome Nome Moon Non Corps Non Humanoid Non Humans Non tox Bar Noogor Norse Northern Storm Sea Norway Nrlagh Thrusters NSA NSA NSF Stainless Nubhir Nubhir Fur Blankets Nubhir Furs Nufgwaug Nufug Fly Nukes Nutro Bars Nu-Uiit Nuuk Nuuk’s gang. Nuuk-Ta Nuuk-Ta Nuuk-Ta OAI Patches Ochsen, Roasted Octo-Bots ocular implants Odin, God Odin,planet Odin,Planet Odin. Class Odin-Sleep Off Worlder Garbage Off-Worlder Ogers Oh mein Gott Olafson, Isegrim Olafson, Lothat Olafson, Tyr Olafson,Eric Olafson's Gang Old Seer Old Soldier Old Style Marine TKU Rifles Old Volvo Old Wizard Oldsmobile 442 Olia, Cadet Omni Sight Helmet Operation Scapegoat Operation Sledgehammer Operation Steamroller OPS Orange-Blue Orbital Assault Jump Orcs Orion Arm Oromals, Species Oromarl, Planet Oseberg Clan Oseberg Rock Othbeer OTT Outcast Furze Outcast Furze Owar, Cadet Oxy Cassettes PA System Pale Rock Palorima System Pan Saran Pan Saran Pan Saran Empire Pan Saran. Paradim IV Shields Paralysator Para-Para Parsec Paul Luyten System Pekunia Non Olet Peppermint Perfect Spot Perryton Pesky Giants petabytes Peter Peter Baker Peter Baker Petharian Phaal Side Pre School Phantas Pharao Phillips family Phobos Pilsner Piostla Piostla Spores Piracy Pirate Pirates Pirates Den Pitts Pizza House Planck Univerese Planet Buster Bomb Planetary Destructor Planetary Survey, standard Plastic Film Suit Pleasure Pasture Colony Pluribus Pluribus Unum Pluto Poem of Odin Point Barrow, Moon Police Customs Police Federal Police Space Police, Union Polonium coins Pontius Poodle III Portable Construction Command Portel Positive Grav Post Ship POW Power Saw Praying Mantis Pre Astro Terran Prenatal DNA Surgery President Eisenhower President of the Union President of the United States Prince Gatu Prince Valliant Princess of the Saran Empire Privacy Bubble Private Investment banks Privileged ,the Project Armadillo Project Armadillo Project-A-Sign Propeel, Commander Prototype Scorpion PSI Corps PSI Corps Psi Shield Psionic Aura Psionic Directive Psionic enhanchement Psionic Glow Psionic Snakes Psionics Psych Evaluation Psych Section Psycho Surgery Purple Heart Purple throat Shiss Pyramids, the Quadiped Quadronium Crystals Quagmire Bog Quallstone Quarter Master Quasi Space Quasimodo Suit Quater master Queen Cleotrix the II R&D Ragnar, Uncle Ragnar's Inn Ragnarsson Clan Ragnarsson Isle Ragnarsson, Erik Gustaf Ragnarsson,Fiona Rams, the great Ranger Patrol Rat’s Ass Ravencroft, Vanessa Razor Branch Real Coffee Real replica Sword Recon Unit Regen tank Renegade Dai Retro Fundamentalism Revolver Catapult launchers Rex Schwartz Reynolds, Captain Rhino Riad Ribbon Display ribbon display Richard Stahl Rickman's Roost Rider, Lt. Roasted Ochsen Robo Toto Robot Rock Sharks Ronnie Roswell Rotten Liver of Dildur round top fridge Roundtree Ruger Ruidoso Runes Russians Rykers Sagittarius Arm Salmon Salvo tact Sam Green Sam Green Sam Ruffin Samantha Winter Samantha Winters San Anton San Antonio San Antonio Saran Saran Civil War Saran Humans Sares Prime Saresii Saresii Saresii Tempo Shear Saresii Time Ripper Warhead Saresii Transvestite Saturn, Planet Saturnian SAW man SBbc type Barred Spiral Arm Scaled Prowler Scavenger Sci 4 Sci Geeks SCI-Corps Science Corps Science Council Sea Hound Sears Seattle, Planet Seattle, Town Seax Second Exodus Sector 602 Security Clearance Blue Security Stasis Seneca,USS Senior Year sensational tabloids Sentient Being Service Equality Act 3812 Service Excellence Ribbon Serv-Matic Settlement Seven Eleven Seven Feathers Seven Feathers Shaill Shaill poison. Shawn Shea Sheel, Planet (Owar) SHIP Shiss Shiss-Shaa Shock batons Shock field Fence Shortsummer SI Silver Complete Package Si-5 Sick bay Sif SII SII AGRA Corp SII Octo 2000 Silver Star Sin 4 Single Scope Background Investigation Sip-Sap Six Double Skull symbol Slave Slave Market Slave Zoos, Sleep Cycle Sleep Inducer Small Craft Development Small Planetary Base Smith and Wesson Smith and Wesson 500, 4 inch barrel Smithers Smoking Smooth Face Snaggle Worm Snow White Soak Stones Sojonit Mask Sojonit Sister Sol Castle Sol System Defense Batteries Solar Dolphins Solken Solken System Sonora Sophomore South Pole lovers Space Bus Space Dollars Space Fort 77N Space Marines Space Port Space Scavenger Spaceman Suit Sparkle Bright Gum Sparkle Fizz Soda Speaker of the Eldest Spec Ops Marines Special Xeno Tech Task Force Specialist Yda Sphinx Sphinx Shaped Ship Spindlar Spinward Sector Sponge Stone Spooky Spooky Squadron News Squadron News Magazine Squiggle Worms Stand By Pilots Standard Fleet Blaster Standard Grav Standard Hour Standard Lingo Standard Time Standard Year Star Port Star Port Classes Star Wolf Starbucks Starship Captain Starwulf Stellaris Steve Anderson Stickle-Incher Stockings Stolichnaya Elit. Stone Wood Strasenburgh, Lt. Strike team Subspace Pocket Suburban Subway Initiator Sugar Water Su-Hi Suligeran Slug Summoner Sun Tzu's Art of War Super Soldier Crisis Superheated Plasma Superman Suppor Surface Finner Survey Satellite Svavarsson, Gardar Sven Swenson Sweden Sweetmeat Swine and Dine Sword Swybar , Admiral Swybin Swybar Syntho Muscle Implant Ta’s gang Tabernacle 12 Taiwan Takian Tank 345 Tankard Tarantulla Class Tattoo Parlor Tech Level techstop Teheran Telekinesis Telemann Missile Monitor Telempath Telepath Telepathy Teleportation Temple of the Dark Skull Tempo Physics library Temporal Manipulation Devices Tentwor, Lt. Terra Terra Firma Terran Ascent 2112 Terran Empire Terran Habit of smoking Terran Mil Tech Terrania Terrans Terror Hammer Texas lawman Texas Ranger Texas Ranger Peter Baker Texas steaks Thauran The 79th Element The Axe the Bureau The Burg the Crusades The Greek and Macedonian Art of War The Guardian The Immortals The Late Profession of Arms The Seven Voyages of... The Suit The Vault the Visitor The-one-chosen-to-represent Thomas I. Grey, US Army Thor Gunboat Thor, Gunboat Thor, Planet Thor, USS Thor,God Thor's Hammer Threat board, ThreeOz Thyrim Tigershark, USS Tilsis Time and Location shift Titan TKU Blaster TLG Gatlings TMD Top Secret/TSI-UMBRA-Day Code Verified Topeka Port Toradh Anti Ship Missiles Torch Berries Tourmaline Tox-Brew mug Toyota TPM Capsule tracer rounds Tractor Beams Traditional Dress , Female Neo Viking- Noble Traditions of Nilfeheim Traitors of the True Spirit Trans Dim Beacon Trans Dim Radio Trans Planet Mover TransDim Translocator Cannon Translocator Gatling Trans-luminal Treshold Traveler Tri Beam Blaster Tri beam gun Tribeca Trondheim Clan TSI Tunnel of Skill Turbaned driver Twi Halfer Tyr Tyranno Fin Tyranno Meat Tyranno Slayer UFO UFOs Uhim Grounds Ult Fighting Doctrine Ult Moisture Suit Ult, the Ultra Marines Ultras Ultronit Umbilicals Uncle Hogun Underwire Uni, the Union Citizen Union Constable Union Court Union Credits Union Fleet Union Fleet Academy Union Judge Union Marshall Union School Union Sherriff Union week Union, the Union, the UnionCreds United Stars Army United Stars Fleet General Orders United Stars Marine Corps United Stars of the Galaxy United Stars of the Galaxy United Stars Ranger Service United Stars Science Council United States Marine emblem Universe Universe Upward Sector Uranus Uranus, Planet USS Devastator USS Seattle Utlanese Shake Vac Foam Vac pac Valhalla Valkyrie Vanderstraat Nebula Vantax Varigrav Disc Vat Meats Vault of Knowledge Veil of Abstience Velvet Vent-O-Matic Venus, Goddess Venus, Organisation Venus, Planet Verfluchter Dai Pirat Very Large Asteroid 467 VI series Vibro Blade Vibro Machete Vid Show Viking Virtu Expeditions Virtu Immerge Simulator Virtu Ships VLA-467 Vodka Martini Voice Box Waco Massacre Wait-Bot Wal Mart Waltham, Lt. Walther Pulse Laser Warrior Funeral Washington Water Polo Water-world Weather Control Webb Stokes, Admiral Westhof System Wetmouth White and Blue Medical White Mountain Valley White Sleeves White Striped Sleeve White Throat Caste Wichita Wichita Giants Wig, sojonit Wikipedia crap Wildcat Wind mask Wintsun, Asher Wizard of Oz Wizard of Oz, Program Wizard of Oz, Ship Wizard,Old Wolf Seal Wolfcraft Fighter Wolfcraft IV Wolfcraft V Wolfcraft VI Wooden Target, Swinging Woodstock, Lt.Cmdr Worm, the Worst Odor Worther, Lt Wuerg Exotics Wulf Starr Wurgus Super Nova Wurgus Trade Center Wurgus. the X101 Xeno Assault Response Team Xeno Class Xeno Linguistics Xnartoo, Lt.Commander XO Xunx Reach Y'All Y'All Control Device yellow cab Yellow nanite foam Ygral Anders Yotta Loads Zero Gee Zero Point Cubes Zero Time Stasis Zezzazzzz, Captain Zezzzzazhh Zhuzzzzz Zimmerman Zinc Zippo Zippo Category:Fragments